The Gift of a Friend
by TimeTrekker
Summary: Second companion one-shot to Just Like Jesse James. McCoy mets up with his newest friend and gets a chance to return the gift of a friend. Just like she was there for him on a dark day, he will do his best to be there for her.


_**So, this the third one-shot involving McCoy and my OC. I had not really meant for this to happen, but I guess this sort of turning into a mini series. The plots come my mind, and I just cannot write anything else till it out. This by far my longest entry yet, but please, do not let that daunt you.**_

 _ **In the last scene, we got to see a bit of McCoy's vulnerable side, so now you'll see hers.**_

* * *

 **The Gift of a Friend**

 **-«·»-«·»-«·»-**

McCoy took in a deep breath and let out slowly as he walked home through the Starfleet Park. Fall was definately on the way. He could feel it in the crisp quality of the evening breeze. He took another deep breath, willing the autumn air to wash the weariness from his twenty-six year-old body. (Yes, he was only twenty-six, not thirty-six like everyone seemed to think. He knew he was mature, but they was no way he acted that old.) It had been a long day at the on-campus clinic: lots of colds, several sprains and pulled muscles, two broken noses, and he was pretty sure the the first round of the flu for the semester was beginning to hit campus. Needless to say, he was exhausted.

All he wanted to do was take a long, hot shower, read a good book, and go to bed. However, all of his instructors had different ideas. He had two large papers, three chapers' worth of reading, and an essay due tomorrow. Thankfully, the two papers were done, along with one chapter of reading.

He was so focused on just getting back to his dorm that he almost did see her. He looked over, there she was, sitting on a park bench. It had been three days since McCoy had been at The Yellow Rose; three days since this quiet, fierce, but sweet young woman help through one of the darkest days of his life.

She wore a dark blue turtle-neck sweater, dark jeans and her black cowgirl boots. As usual, her hair was completely unbound, flowing gently in the breeze, and her faithful black cowgirl hat rested on her head. In her hands was a acoustic guitar, which she played softly.

After a moment's hesitation, he wandered over. "Hey."

"Howdy," she answered, dipping her head momentarily in greeting.

"Uh, may I?" He pointed to the empty part of the bench.

"Of course, Leonard," she smiled. "Did Starfleet change their uniform color?" She nodded towards the white scrub uniform peeking out from under his jacket.

"Naw," he chuckled. "This is just my training scrubs."

"I see. So, how is our Mr. Kirk?"

McCoy rolled his eyes. "He's still alive, hitting on anything that wears a skirt, and somehow is breezing through all of his classes with top marks."

"I take it you actually study for your classes," she answered.

"Yeah, I actually have to in order to get an A+. Speaking of which, I got some stuff to do for class tomorrow."

She pretended to sniff and look sad. " Ya leavin' me already, Leonard?"

"Well, we could stop and grab some coffee before I drop you off wherever it is you need to go," he offered before he could stop himself. _What was he thinking?_ He had promised himself he would have as little to do with women as possible for the rest of his life, and here he was offering to go get coffee!

"I'd love to, but I gotta get back," she replied softly, growing pensive. "I only came out here for a little while to clear my head."

"You okay, honey?" he asked, the endearment rolling off his tongue again with him even realizing he said it.

"Yeah," she said, brightening up slightly. "Just got a lot on my mind lately."

"Ya sure?" he asked seriously. "'Cause that whole 'ear-to-listen-shoulder-to-cry-on' thing works both ways."

"I'm sure. It's something very...personal," she answered quietly. "Maybe soon, I'll feel ready to tell you."

"No rush; but I do look forward to it," he said honestly. "Now come on, I'll take ya home."

"Oh, no! I can't let you do that!"

"Why not?"

"I can't put you through all the trouble. I'm a big girl, Leonard."

He shook his head. "It's no trouble. Besides, my mama would kill me if she found out that I let lady walk home all by herself, this late into the evening."

"It's not that late."

"It's practically dusk," he argued. "Please, honey, at least let me walk ya to the bus stop."

"Would it make you feel better if I do?" she asked, standing with her guitar now in its case by her feet.

"Much better," he nodded, picking up her guitar. "Come on, I think it's just around the corner."

They walked side-by-side along the sidewalk in a comfortable silence, simply enjoying the brisk air and each other's presence. They made to the bus stop a few minutes before the bus was due to arrive.

"You can go on, Leonard. I'll be okay."

"Nope," he shook his head. "My father trained me to a gentleman; I'm not budging until you are safely on that bus."

A minute later, they could see the bus coming around the corner.

"You know, I think I'll take rain check on that coffee. Saturday at two? Meet here?"

"Sure thing, honey," he found himself saying. _What am I getting myself into?_

"Good, I have a feeling you're a 'Saturday is for study/projects' person," she grinned as the bus pulled up.

"Yeah, maybe..."

She just grinned and laughed as she boarded the bus.

He could not stop the smile that spread on his face as he waved good-bye.

Two days later, Saturday dawned bright and clear. Jim was passed out after a late night of clubbing, but McCoy rose at seven o' clock, showered, dressed, had breakfast, and headed to the library to work on his term project on the diseases of the Arcturus System. Working until twelve, he got a last part of his research done. Pleased with his morning's progress, he grabbed lunch from the campus mess hall, then went back to his dorm to do homework until he went to the park.

At one thirty, he changed out of the sweatpants and Kentucky Derby hoodie he had been wearing and into jeans and a green plaid flannel shirt.

Jim groggy sat up from his nest of blankets and watched as McCoy packed his messenger bag with the reading he wanted to work on after his...outing...with...with...dang it, he still did not know her name. "Where ya goin', Bones?" he mumbled. "Please, tell me you are meeting a girl."

McCoy stiffened for a moment. "What makes ya think I'm meetin' a girl?"

"You changed clothes," he answered drowsily. "I saw you come in wearing sweats."

"So? What's my clothes got ta do with anything?"

"You actually tucked your shirt in, Bones," Jim said. "You're not meeting one of the guys. Besides, your accent got thicker; that always happens when you get nervous and hiding something from me, meaning I'm right."

McCoy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine! Yes, I'm meeting a girl."

"Atta boy, Bones! Going on a date!" Jim groggily cheered, looking as excited as a severely hung-over cadet could.

"We're just grabbing coffee, Jim. She'll probably stay an hour tops. That's hardly a date."

Jim ignored him. "Who is it?" he asked. "Do I know her? Is it that chick from Wilderness Survival? I knew she was checking you out!"

"No, it is not the girl from Wilderness Survival, and no, it's not really someone you know."

"What's her name?"

McCoy shook his head and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Aww, come on, Bones; give me something to work with here."

"No, Jim."

"Please, please, please, pretty pleeeeeease..."

"Fine," McCoy huffed. "She's sweet, fun, kind and gentle to a fault, but fully capable of kicking your tail into next week."

"She sounds great. Looks?"

"Jim!"

"Come on, man, spill!" Jim demanded. "Bombshell blonde? Feisty redhead? Tall, dark, and beautiful? What?"

"Good bye, Jim." McCoy turned and walked out.

At the park, McCoy waited at the same bus stop that his friend had taken last night. Yes, she was friend; no one who lets someone spill his problems out on their shoulder was anything less than a friend.

As it grew closer to two o' clock, he grew restless and began to pace. What if she did not show up? _Gosh,_ why on God's green earth was he so jittery? It was not like it was a date. Just two friends meeting up for coffee.

But the fact that one friend thought the other to be a kind, absolutely beautiful, Cherokee princess that really deserved better company than himself did not help matters.

Finally, the bus rumbled to halt in front of McCoy. Several passengers got off, and he kept his eyes peeled for her black cowgirl hat. His heart plummeted when he could not find it. Slowly, he turned away, steeling himself for spending the rest of the day alone in the library.

"Leonard! Where ya goin'?"

The shout behind him made his heart soar as he whirled around. There she was pushing through the crowd getting onto the bus. As soon as he could get a good look at her, his jaw nearly dropped.

She was not in her customary jeans, boots, and hat. A white peasant blouse with a wide neckline clung to edges of her shoulders to keep from revealing them. A wide ruffle around the neckline formed the sleeves. The blouse was tucked into the wide embroidered waist of her flowing red skirt that fell all the way down to her ankles. Her feet were encased in brown gladiator sandals. Her hair was pulled half back, and when the breeze ruffled the black strands, he could see that it was tied back with brown suade cords ending in small white feathers. A three strand choker of bone and onyx beads closely hugged her throat, and onyx and white feather earrings dangled from her ears. On her right hand, a turquoise ring was on her middle finger and a small silver band shone from her pinky. On her left index finger, a narrow oval ring of red jasper gleamed. As she moved towards him, she pulled a tan and turquoise blue shawl around her shoulders.

He suddenly felt rather under dressed and kind of shabby. He had not bothered with finding his nicer pants, or shoes...shoot, had he even shaved that morning? He could not remember.

As she reached him, a breeze came up from behind her, blowing towards McCoy. Dang, she even smelled nice today; warm and clean, like cotton in sunshine. Her perfume was much more appealing to him than the strong floral scents Jocelyn always wore. He swallowed thickly as she smiled up at him. _Cherokee princess was understatement of the century._

"You clean up nice, cowboy."

"Um...thanks," he blushed. "You look...um...really nice. I mean, um...beautiful..." _Dag nabbit, why couldn't he talk?_

To his utter amazement, she ducked her head and blushed. "You're sweet, Leonard. Thank you," she whispered.

Her sudden bashfulness gave him a little bit of courage. "I didn't realise Texas girls took a cup of coffee so seriously," he chuckled, offering her his arm, which she took shyly.

"We don't," she answered. "I had lunch with my little sister who has...um...rather...shall we say, high end tastes."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she want to meet at this really swanky place in town. Even in this, I felt underdressed."

"Seriously?" he asked. "How is that even possible? I mean, we are talking about lunch, right? Not a formal dinner?"

"Yeah, it was lunch," she said. "at one of those places where people have classy, up-scale dinners. I didn't even know some of those places opened for lunch. Lucky for my bank account, she was treating."

"That bad, huh?"

"I would have had to take out a loan, otherwise."

He gave a low whistle as he opened the door for his favourite coffee shop. "Well, your luck is holding out today, 'cus I'm buyin'," he said, ushering her in ahead of him.

"But coffee was my idea!"

"No," he countered with a grin. "Coffee was my idea; you just picked the time and place to meet up. Now, please, let me be a gentleman and buy you a cup of coffee."

"Okay," she sighed. "Guess I just forgot what it was like to have a gentleman around."

"Don't y'all have gentlemen in the Lone Star State?" He asked, his Southern accent coming out as he relaxed in the familiar surroundings.

"Oh, yeah, plenty," she answered. "but I haven't lived there in five years."

"What happened? Why did you move?"

She ducked her head. "Reasons," she mumbled.

"Alright," he sighed. "I won't pry."

They got their coffees, then walked back to the park, strolling along the sidewalk side-by-side. Walking under the shaded paths of the park, they talked about everything and nothing, teasing and laughing back and forth.

McCoy honestly could not remember the last time he had been so open and free with someone, last time he had laughed so much, or simply felt...well... _at home_. Her sweet, infectious laughter and mischievous grin seemed to invite it, and he just could not resist.

Their tree-covered path opened out to an open field on one side where cadets and families alike were picnicing, flying kites, or playing a game of football. McCoy threw their empty cups away in a nearby trashcan.

"Well, I probably oughtta head back ta the library. Get a few things done before dinner," he sighed.

"Already? You gotta?" she asked in a mock-whining voice.

"Yeah, I gotta," he answered with a chuckle at her antics. "Some of us have to actually study hard for test, unlike a certain roommate of mine."

"Don't be jealous, Leonard, green eyes don't suit you."

"Huh?"

"Jealousy is a green-eyed monster, silly, and I think you are just fine like you are."

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "Um...uh...thanks, hon," he said. "I...uh...like you the way you are too," he added honestly.

"Can I get that in writing for my sister? She seems to think no one in San Francisco would find the "Western-Pocahantas" look, as she calls it, acceptable." She rolled her eyes. "She's always trying to take me shopping for these trendy little things that belong in Hollywood."

"Well, you can tell her that I can't imagine anything suiting you better than your western wear. I mean, look at ya now; you're like some kinda Indian princess or somethin'."

She stared at him for a moment, then bowed her head, blushing brightly.

 _Shoot, now she's embarrassed. Why can't I keep my big mouth shut,_ he thought. He felt her squeeze his hand. Looking down, he found her hand in his. _Dang, when did that happen?_ It felt so normal, so _natural_ , that he had not noticed it.

"That...that's the sweetest thing anyone has said to me, Leo," she whispered.

"Aw, shucks, honey." He slipped an arm around in a loose hug. "They're all either stupid or blind if they think you are anything less."

"My knight in shining armor," she giggled. He chuckled shyly at her comment as she slipped an arm around his waist to hug him back. They walked like that for several minutes before her communicator suddenly beeped. She pulled it out of her purse and looked at the caller ID. "I gotta take this; just a sec," she said.

"Of course, hon," he nodded as she walked a few feet away from the sidewalk. He felt oddly cold without her at his side. Man, he was already in way too deep. This was not supposed to happen. He had sworn off women, any and all romance, really, for the rest of his life, but just the simple thought her made a sweet warmth blossom in his chest.

He looked up at her, watching the wind play with her long raven hair since her back was turned to him. She shifted her weight back and forth from foot to foot, then began to pace.

He could now see her profile and the look of confusion etching her face. He felt a cold knot of dread begin forming in his stomach.

Suddenly, she froze, her face switching from confused to complete, utter shock. She looked up at him, her eyes blank.

He instantly knew something was terribly wrong. He watched her communicator slip through her nerveless fingers. Dropping his bag in the grass, he ran to her, grasping her elbows to keep her steady.

"What happened? What's wrong?" he asked urgently. "Talk to me, hon!"

"Wohali..." she breathed before a little sob escaped her lips, and she buried her face in his chest. Her hands gripped the front of his shirt, and he felt her knees buckle. Easing down to the grass, he settled her against his chest and grabbed her fallen comm.

"Who is this? What did you do to her?" he asked gruffly.

"This is the San Francisco Police Department," came the reply. "Who is this?"

"I'm a friend of the woman whose heart you clearly just broke!"

"You're there with her, then?" the man on the other end asked. "Thank heaven."

"Look, what's going on?"

"There's no easy way to say it," the officer sighed. "Her son and his father died in a hover-car accident last night. The father was driving under the influence of alcohol and drove into oncoming traffic. Both died on impact."

"Oh, gosh..." He could not imagine what she was feeling at that moment.

"Someone will be by first thing in the morning to take her to claim the bodies," the officer said.

"Yes, sir; I'll stay with her." he said and hung up. With a heavy sigh, he looked down at the young woman sobbing inconsolably into his shoulder. Tightening his hold on her, he pulled her closer, basically into his lap, and just held her. They stayed that way for several minutes before McCoy checked his wrist chronometer. "Hon, if we head back now, we should get to the stop in time for the bus," he murmured to her. Nodding, she did her best to calm herself and let him help her to stand. He could sense how shaky her legs were, so he kept his arm round her waist to steady her. He quickly retrieved his bag and guided her back down the path, letting her lean her head on him as they walked.

The pair kept receiving looks as they passed through the park. McCoy could only imagine the kind of picture they made; a weeping, dark-featured young woman being half-led, half-carried by a Starfleet med cadet.

Finally, they reached the bus stop just in time to board. McCoy eased her into seat and sat beside her. "Okay, honey, you're gonna have to tell me which stop is yours; I don't know where ya live," he said, gently raising her head with a hand beneath her chin.

"Th-three s-stops down...is...the cl-closest...it gets t-to...m-my apartment," she sniffed. "It's a...a...f-few blocks d-down...fr-from t-the stop..."

"Okay, sounds good," he nodded. Cupping her cheeks in his hands, he gently thumbed her tears away. "I've gotcha, hon, okay? I'm not going anywhere."

"B-but your...t-tests..."

"I'll be fine; don't worry about my tests. That's my job."

"...But..."

He silenced her with a finger to her lips. "No buts. You're more important."

She threw her arms around his neck, holding tight until they reached the stop. He guided her down the street until they reached an old brick apartment building. He ushered her inside and to the elevators.

"What floor ya on, hon?"

"F-fourth...Number 427."

One elevator ride and a long hallway later, they finally reached her apartment. She unlocked the door with shaking hands and let them in. It was small and simple; open living/dining/kitchen space, one bedroom, and one bathroom. It was decorated with paintings of western landscapes, holo-pictures that McCoy assumed were family, and handmade Native American pots and weavings. Soft creams, tans, and browns dominated the color scheme, with small splashes of turquoise and red here and there. It was warm and inviting; he was taken with it immediately.

"Come on, let's get you so that you can lie down," he said softly, nudging her towards her bedroom. She went in as he grabbed the med-kit that he always kept with him from his bag. He found her sitting on the edge of her four poster bed slowly pulling her sandals off.

"Can I get a quick shower?"

"Of course, if that'll help you get some rest."

She nodded, grabbed a pair of pajamas, and headed to the bathroom. He went out and waited on her sofa. Fifteen minutes later, she came out wearing light tan pajamas, the bottoms had little brown horses and horseshoes all over and the top said "Eat. Sleep. Ride. Repeat." Her waist-length hair was woven and tied back in a thick braid.

He followed her back into the bedroom. She sat down on the side of the mattress again as he pulled out the med-kit. To ease his mind, he took out the tricorder and scanned her.

"You know how to read that thing?" she asked softly.

"As a matter of fact, I do," he answered as his scan came back negative for any ailments. "You are looking at a fully qualified doctor, honey."

"You're a doctor? Then why are you at the Academy?"

"Well, I have virtually have no experience or knowledge of alien species, and that's something I need if I'm ever to serve on a starship."

"So, you want to go to space?" She actually sounded sad at the prospect of him one day going into the black.

"Not on your life, hon," he said, preparing a hypo. "The ex basically took the whole planet in the divorce. But you've already heard all that."

"Yeah..."

"Okay, I'm gonna give you a mild sedative to help you get some rest so you can handle... _things_...tomorrow." She turned her head to better expose her neck for him. The hypo hissed softly, and she winced as she felt the sting.

"Will you stay?" she asked hesitantly in a small, quiet voice.

"Yeah, I'll just be in the other room," he nodded. "I told ya I wasn't goin' anywhere."

"I meant in here," she whispered. "Will you stay right here with me?"

Everything in his head screamed **_no_** ; he was a gentleman. Besides, he was getting in way over his head here. But the soft way she asked, the vulnerability shining in her eyes, begged her him to comply. _Hopefully, I don't regret this,_ he thought. "Okay, hon. I'll stay."

She laid down on top of the well-worn quilt that covered the mattress. Grabbing the red crocheted afghan at the foot of the bed, he carefully covered her up, and eased onto the other side of the bed, facing her back.

She turned over and, to his surprise, scooted right up to him, pressing her face to his chest. He let one hand rest on her elbow as she tucked her hands under her chin. She gave a little sigh.

"Thank you, Leo."

He suddenly registered that that was the second time she had called him that. "Leo?"

"Mmm, hmm," she nodded sleepily. "Suits you...that okay?"

"Yeah, it's just no one's ever called me that before. Been called 'Len' here and there, but never 'Leo'."

"If ya don't-"

"It's fine, hon," he said, then grinned. "Whatever the _princess_ wants to call me, she can."

She let out a drowsy little giggle. "Nerfherder..." she mumbled as she tried to bury her face even further in his chest.

"Another classic sci-fi fan, huh? Don't tell Jim; he'll never leave you alone if he finds out."

But she did not answer. Looking down, McCoy found her sound asleep, her breathing deep and even, a small smile on her face. A peace descended on the quiet room, and he felt himself relaxing as he listened to her easy breathing and drank in her natural, faint vanilla musk scent.

As he let his eyes drift closed, he let out a sigh. She was just a friend, but dang it if this did not feel like _home_.

The next day, McCoy wearily trudged back to his dorm. At 9:30 last night, he finally slipped away from, well, her apartment so could run back to his room, change into scrubs and still make it on time for his night shift at the local hospital. Several combatants from a rather vicious bar fight came in, then a couple of drunk Orions came in, trying to seduce all of the male staff. It had been a really long night.

His only thought was "Sleep. Eat lunch. Sleep till dinner." Unlocking the door, he walked over to his bed, dropped his bag on the floor and flopped onto his bed. He kicked his shoes off and slipped under the covers.

However, try as he might he could not get comfortable. He tossed and turned, but could not settle. He never had this kind of trouble falling asleep before. What was different? He was utterly exhausted, but his brain whispered that something was not right; something was missing. With a groan, he sat up, rummaged through his med-kit, and have himself a sedative. As the medicine took effect, he felt himself finally drift toward the peaceful oblivion of sleep. Just before he was completely taken by its embrace, one last thought popped into his head: _She's not here. I fell asleep last night holding her. She's what's missing..."_

McCoy woke around two in the afternoon. Groggily, he got up and changed clothes so he could head out and grab something to eat. He was about to walk out the door when a flashing light on his PADD caught his eye. He had a message.

Sitting at his desk, he tapped the screen to open the message. It was from her. _She must have found my note,_ he thought.

 _To Sir Leo of the Clan McCoy,_

 _Thank you for yesterday, Leo. I had forgotten how much fun just walking and talking could be. Or maybe I had just forgotten what it was to have a friend. As crazy as it sounds, you are probably my best friend. As such, I think owe you an explanation._

 _When I was seventeen, I meet this guy named Jason. He seemed nice at first, but it became clear very quickly that he was only after one thing. I guess you can figure out what it was. He was 23, and I was, of course, underage. I was not ready for that kind of a relationship, so I told him no. He did know how to take no for an answer._

 _So, one day, when my father and most of the ranch hands were out rounding up the steers, he caught me alone in the horse barn, and...had his way with me. He ran off and disappeared two days later. A month after it happened, we found out I was pregnant._

 _I had never been more humiliated in my life; I was an expectant teen with the father of my child gone. We tried to find him, but never did._

 _He came back about six months after my son, Wohali (a Cherokee name meaning eagle), was born. As soon as he discovered Wohali was his, his rich politian father came out of the woodwork, and they began sueing for full custody of my little Hali._

 _They always tell you that the courts nearly always side with the birth mother. Maybe they do when the father doesn't have the judge in his backpocket, I don't know. But the courts sided with Jason on the count that I was young and not responsible enough to take care of a child. I was only allowed to see Wohali at Jason's discretion._

 _Jason moved to San Francisco with his father, and I allowed one afternoon every few months to see my son. That's why I move to San Francisco. To be near my child._

 _My family can tell you, I've never been the same since. I swore to myself I would never even entertain any form of relationship with a man ever again. That's why I did what I did the night I met you and Jim Kirk._

 _But you were different, Leo. You were different than any man I've ever met. You make me feel safe...cared for...like there's something more to me than just my looks._

 _You would not believe the number of guys I've had to fend off these last five years. They look me up and down like a piece of meat or something. It makes me feel dirty and exposed, but you never look at me like that. You look at me like I'm a person worth listening to, worth talking to, worth being around. Like you like my company for me._

 _Which brings me to last night. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken advantage of your friendship like that. I just felt so safe with you there...I just wasn't thinking right. I probably wasn't thinking at all. I hope you will forgive me._

 _I'm headed back to Texas this afternoon to bury Wohali. I want him to rest in the family graveyard. I'm not sure if and when I'll be back in San Francisco; my little Eagle was the only thing really keeping me there._

 _I wish you all the best with your studies and Starfleet. Your will be an amazing starship doctor one day, Leo. I know plenty of doctors, so I know a good one when I see one. I bet you will be assigned to the new flagship everyone was talking about, and CMO at that. They'll be stupid to not put their best doctor on their best ship._

 _Goodbye, Leo. I will miss my knight._

 _Ever yours,_

 _a Princess of the Cherokee_

McCoy just sat there taking out all in. She had been raped and had a child at seventeen years old. _Seventeen_.Thank heaven this Jason was already dead; otherwise, McCoy would be after him to strangle the moron himself.

He could not imagine what she was feeling. His Joanna was only six, just a year older than her son. He seriously did not know what he would do if someone called and told him that his little girl was gone.

Gosh, he just wished he could be there for her. Even if it was just too hold her hand or stand in the background. Anything to let her know he was there for her.

Opening a new message window, he tried to send her a message back only to find it hard been sent to him through a public computer, probably the local library, so he could not send a message back.

He was so disappointed that he almost missed the attachment on her message: an audio file. Tapping it, he opened it, and the soft strumming of a guitar could be heard. Then her rich voice came through in a song he did not recognize.

 _Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself_

 _'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone_

 _It's easy to feel like you don't need help_

 _But it's harder to walk on your own_

 _You'll change inside when you realize_

 _The world comes to life and everything's bright_

 _From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side_

 _That helps you to find the beauty you are_

 _When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend_

 _The gift of a friend_

 _Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared_

 _There through the highs and the lows_

 _Someone to count on, someone who cares_

 _Beside you wherever you'll go_

 _You'll change inside when you realize_

 _The world comes to life and everything's right_

 _From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side_

 _That helps you define the beauty you are_

 _When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend_

 _And when your hope crashes down_

 _Shattering to the ground_

 _You, you feel all alone_

 _When you don't know which way to go_

 _And there's no signs leading you home_

 _You're not alone_

 _The world comes to life and everything's bright_

 _From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side_

 _That helps you to find the beauty you are_

 _When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend_

 _The gift of a friend_

 _The world comes to life and everything's right_

 _From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side_

 _That helps you to find the beauty you are_

 _When you open your heart and believe in_

 _When you believe in_

 _You can believe in_

 _In the gift of a friend_

 _The gift of a friend_

As her warm voice washed over him, he knew the truth of her words. She had given him the gift of friendship when he needed it most, and he had done his best to return the favor.

* * *

 _ **As you can probably guess, this one was partially inspired by Gift of a Friend by Demi Lovato.**_

 _ **I know it says "friendship", and that was the main point, but I could not resist a hint of romance on McCoy's behalf. Please review since I love to hear your thoughts!**_

 _ **Also, please check out the poll on my profile! Thanks, guys!**_


End file.
